


Flames

by UnapologeticallyMeatwad



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Gen, Happy Ending, Healing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/pseuds/UnapologeticallyMeatwad
Summary: But even though Edelgard loses the battle…Even though Edelgard raises her blade to her classmates…Even though Edelgard is accountable for all the horrible things that happened that year…Byleth chooses her.(edelgard breaks free from arundel's horrible grip)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I just beat Crimson Flower for the second time on Maddening, and couldn't get this idea out of my head. This is my story on how Edelgard recovers from her trauma. It was highly tempting to make this an Edeleth fic, but I wanted to keep this as a character study. Thanks for reading, hope you like it!

When Lord Arundel first sees Edelgard in her Flame Emperor get-up, he doesn't laugh, but the way his thin lips curl up his sallow cheek says enough; he doesn't take Edelgard seriously, he has never taken her seriously and he never will, no matter how much she tries.

It's easy for him to judge her, as he always does. He, so desperate for a disguise after utterly disfiguring his former self, killed Edelgard's uncle and took his form, and parades it around as if that body is his own.

Disgusting. Edelgard is thankful that Hubert feels the same way about the whole ordeal.

"The archbishop lives," Arundel sneers, dead eyes focused so intently on her, waiting for her to flinch underneath all that armor. He smirks, as if he noticed something, even though she makes sure to stand perfectly still. This ordeal is just _so funny_ to him. Keeping the conversation on task, Arundel adds, "Not that I ever placed much faith in those swine from the Western Church."

Just pawns to him. How typical.

When Edelgard warred through the Holy Tomb alongside her Eagles, she dug her ax into the flesh of soldiers actually allied with her. But they didn't know about her triple agent act. Many of those mages were likely despicable men, but it still felt so wrong to kill them.

Edelgard wonders when Arundel last took his supposed strength to the battlefield. Not that she'd ever ask him.

Fantastic. He is staring at her now. She is supposed to say something. "I have news," she snips, still taken aback by how hollow her voice sounds when echoing through the Flame Emperor helm. "Both good and bad. The remains of Seiros were not in the tomb."

Arundel sniffs loudly, possibly a passive aggressive signal that his patience is running thin with her. She continues, "However, something else was: The Sword of the Creator."

This seems to catch Arundel's interest. He raises a well groomed eyebrow at her. "Ah," he drawls. "The weapon wielded by that _thief_, the King of Liberation."

Of course he chooses now to mock her. So much of her plan is contingent on the lies of the Church, and it is here that they disagree. Sometimes she wonders if he is keeping something from her, but it is not worth pursuing.

How can she calmly swipe that conversation topic aside? It is inappropriate.

"Thief? _Ha_," she chooses to say, "At any rate, it is now in the hands of the Academy's new Professor."

Arundel glowers at the mention of that girl; Edelgard has already gotten so close to the Professor, and she knows Arundel despises Edelgard for that. "_If you are so lacking in confidence towards my aid," _he sneered at her once. "_That you would cozy up to the first person who is kind to you, a good Emperor you will not make."_

Edelgard continues, "I doubt you will be surprised that the Crest Stone had already been removed from the sword when it was found — "

"Hmph. As expected," Arundel slips in, hardly noticing that he is interrupting her. "It would be foolish to keep both in the same location."

As if he needs to tell her that, that presumptuous — no matter. "There's more," Edelgard continues as if uninterrupted. "The professor was able to awaken the sword's true power. Even without the Crest Stone, the sword glowed red. The professor's Crest is compatible. There is no mistaking it."

There's that look again. "Absurd," he says, probably thinking this to be another one of her fantasies. "Using a Relic without its Crest Stone should be impossible. The King of Liberation's bloodline should not even… Hmm."

She despises when he lectures her; she is not a child anymore. She is sure he _hmm_s to get a question out of her, but she will not take the bait.

Edelgard says, "They must be allowed to keep it. For now. I do not have enough information about the professor to act."

Their business is concluded. Though — there is one piece left.

"As for your request, I assent. The Death Knight is at your command. Use him well."

She is thankful that it was the Black Eagles that were assigned the mission to protect Lady Rhea — that parasite — and not the Golden Deer or Blue Lions. There was a horrible moment in the Tomb when Ferdinand charged on the Death Knight himself, and nearly died. It was only by a withering gaze from Edelgard that the lunatic slowed his scythe enough to not cut at the boy so fatally.

Had she not been present, she knows what would have happened.

"Good," Arundel smiles, finally pleased by something she has done for him. Despite her animosity for him, it does make her feel warm inside. "I believe I will enjoy this a great deal."

They part ways soon after. Gifting the Death Knight to Those Who Slither in the Dark is a mistake. Though Jeritza was reasonable with her in their negotiations, he is a different person on the field. He craves blood in a way that disgusts even Hubert. She is sure that her blade will cross with his again.

But she cannot promise the protection of her friends. Saving Ferdinand was fine, because no one who could harm her relationship with Arundel lived to tell the story. At a later day, that might not be the case.

…

It is petty, but the next day she feigns a nightmare when she hears Byleth patrolling the hallways, going above and beyond the line of duty. Touching how much care she puts into being their Professor when having no experience.

When Byleth checks in on her, Edelgard tells Byleth about her times locked up in a dungeon with her lost siblings. She _almost_ mentions the second Crest, the reason for the experiments, but telling Byleth even that is playing it far too close to the chest.

Edelgard also feels guilt. Part of this friendship is born from spite. Arundel is wrong about her; she's not weak. When people reach out for each other, there is no need for power mongers like him.

* * *

Another sleepless night.

Edelgard should be elated; her class won the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion. But it means nothing; it was just a mock battle. None of her students are seriously preparing themselves for war. It pains her to say it, but her friendship to her Eagles is fruitless. They will never join her.

One day, she will walk away from the Academy as she came and nothing more.

This night, she goes to the library. Though she doesn't wish to study, she is sure to find someone with rigor that will talk to her. Like Annette, Ingrid, or Ignatz. Anyone, really, would do.

But when she walks into the dark room, she sees a blue cape over a bouncing shoulder. She steps back to retreat, but it is too late; Dimitri already heard her.

"Edelgard?" Dimitri says stunned. "Hello. You — uh — studying for an exam?" Oddly stoic for a man whose face is beaded with sweat. It's almost as if he was on the brink of discovery.

"Y-yes, the Professor is planning to officially certify me as a Pegasus Knight tomorrow," Edelgard stutters. "You?"

Dimitri frowns, looking down at the book he's unfolded across the table. He doesn't seem to want to mention it, so she advances on him fast and briefly peers down at it. The book slaps shut and Dimitri shoves it under his arm. "I'd rather not sa—"

"Church donation records?" Edelgard questions. "What — did Seteth ask you to rattle down some nobles for money?"

Dimitri narrows his eyes. "Edelgard — I would not use my influence to — "

"Settle down, it was just a joke," Edelgard forces a smile.

Dimitri remains cool. He mumbles something, "You've made a lot of unfunny jokes lately…" He coughs into his fist and waves at the air. "If you must know, our Uncle visited and I was thinking of how he stopped donating to the Church around the time of Duscurr."

Edelgard blinks. This just suddenly got very serious. "Oh. Y-you don't think that he…"

"I'm not sure," Dimitri bows his head. "I'll admit, I'm a little desperate to absolve this. The ghosts of those we lost haunt me at night."

Ghosts? In her fatigue, Edelgard almost tells Dimitri that she hears ghosts too, but it is probably of utmost importance that she squash his suspicions first.

After all, Arundel says she is needy for attention and validation; no one needs to know about her trauma, it is fine.

"I'm sorry," Edelgard says. "I wish I could help you…"

She _could _help him though. Dimitri is on the right track.

Edelgard raises her chin, eying Dimitri carefully. "You won't find what you want from textbooks. I would suggest speaking to those close to Arundel."

Dimitri almost raises an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that be _you_, Edelgard?"

She shakes her head. "If I can be honest, it's news to me that he was even here at Garreg Mach."

"Ah," is all Dimitri can manage. "My apologies. I did not mean to embarrass you then…"

"It's alright," Edelgard shrugs. "I despise that man. He has not… been kind to me. He shows a good face to the public, but to those who love him he is…" Her face flushes. "...but I wouldn't know, really. He's not honest around me."

Dimtri tilts his head to the side. "El," he says, and she feels a thump to her heart. It's strategic, how he uses that name. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" she looks up.

Dimitri bites his lip, hesitating. "You made a joke during the battle today… when our blades crossed, you said that we may one day fight again in Gronder… on opposite sides."

Edelgard's face flushes. She's been trying to make light to herself that she is starting a war that will kill everyone she's ever loved. That was a moment of weakness, when she let that stupidity escape her lips. It's shameful. "Forget I said that, I'm sorry."

Dimitri ignores that. "Why would we be on opposite sides, El? It makes little sense to me."

Edelgard bows her head. "I'm not comfortable talking about this right now, Dimitri. I bid you good night, and please, forget I said anything."

* * *

"Professor, I don't know if this is appropriate to say, but… admirable work out there. I really believe we did that all we could."

Remire was a tragedy. Though Edelgard was not informed of what would happen there, she still feels accountable. It is unwise of her to so soon confront the Professor after having spoken to them as the Flame Emperor, but she feels so broken today, she cannot help herself. Byleth looked at _The Flame Emperor _with such scorn in her eyes, a hatred probably familiar to the victims of the infamous Ashen Demon.

She is thankful that Byleth chose not to fight her in that moment. Because if she did, Edelgard would have fell. She could never raise her ax to the Professor, even when hidden away behind her disguise. The game of deception she has been playing is bad enough.

Byleth leans back, and breaks eye contact, staring at the ground. "I wasn't strong enough," she says, and it just about breaks Edelgard's heart even more. Never before has Edelgard witnessed such a visceral display of emotion from the Professor in regards to — well — anything.

Is it possible that Edelgard could comfort the Professor? It is unlikely… but worth a shot.

"No mortal is all powerful," Edelgard says, hesitating at the words.

Arundel wouldn't like it if she said that, not after what they did to her… "We must try to stay positive, even through the horror," Edelgard says, breaking eye contact herself. This all feels so strained and ineffective. Without thinking, she asks the question burning at her tongue. "I hear the so-called Flame Emperor appeared in Remire Village as well. Hubert told me that you spoke with him."

Byleth briefly looks up at Edelgard, as if snapped out of a dreamlike trance. Her eyes are cloudy, and she shrugs when she says, "He said he wasn't involved in this incident."

It… it sounds like Byleth believed the Flame Emper— or rather, believed Edelgard, that is. Byleth says it like it is something not worth discussing. But Edelgard must know. There can be no doubt.

"And do you believe him, Professor?"

Byleth presses her lips together and thinks on that. She has always been a good judge of character. Whatever the Professor thinks is probably true. If they do believe the Flame Emperor, then perhaps Edelgard is right to emotionally distance herself. But if the Professor thinks it's another blatant lie, then Edelgard will have to do some soul searching.

Hubert has affirmed her allyship with Thales many times, but his view on the world is a bit more bleak than even her own.

There is a long, anguished pause. Eventually, Byleth shifts uncomfortably and raises an eyebrow at Edelgard. "D-did you hear me, Edelgard?"

"Huh? Oh, you—you said something. Apologies," Edelgard's face flushes. "Wh-what did you say?"

There's this knowing look in Byleth's eyes; she can't possibly know the truth, but somehow she seems to know how important her answer is to Edelgard.

"I believe him," Byleth smiles.

The next few minutes are lost to Edelgard. The next day, she finds herself unable to remember how she responded. Wherever there should be a memory of Byleth's low voice, there is only a nasally squeal, one that belongs to Monica. Who interrupted the moment to drag Edelgard away.

Because she was listening in.

To make sure Edelgard didn't overstep.

She should have never given Thales permission to use the Death Knight. If she said no, Flayn wouldn't have been kidnapped, and Monica wouldn't have been planted among their ranks. Stupid.

And now, she cannot even remember the moment she's been waiting for, the one where Byleth seemed to reach out her hand for Edelgard. Is it too late to go back and take it?

* * *

"Oh, thank you. You saved me!"

Edelgard does not know what to say. Shrouded by shadow in the Sealed Forest, she stands across Thales and Monica. The tension is thick and obvious. Even Thales is disgusted by Monica's recklessness. What was she thinking, killing Jeralt like that?

She admits, she harbored no strong feelings for the man, but Byleth has been locked away in her room for the past few days. It is completely unlike her to be so… so sad. It makes Edelgard want to kill Monica right here and now for breaking the person so precious to her.

But she can't. And she isn't stupid, she knows this is another one of Thales' games. She is sure that Monica was tricked. She may be stupid, but she isn't that idiotic.

Edelgard wouldn't be surprised if it turned out that Monica, suspecting Edelgard of staging a coup with the Professor, received permission from Solon to kill Jeralt. It eliminates two birds with one stone really. One bird is the most fearsome Knights of Seiros, promptly eliminated without fuss. The second bird is Monica herself. Her foolishness gives Those Who Slither in the Dark enough of an excuse to make an example out of a traitor.

A traitor that Edelgard herself could be if she isn't careful.

Thales looks to her, eyes vacant as they always are in his true form. "Flame Emperor… is she offending you? Unfortunately, we cannot take our eyes off her. So there is nothing to be done. You are our greatest creation. We used the defiled beast's blood as the fuel to your flame, that you may burn even the Gods. Now is the time to cleanse Fodlan with that power, and bring forth our salvation."

Disgusting rhetoric. Words that she once found to beautiful and inspired, now aware that they are nothing but pitiful propaganda. Cleanse Fodlan? Bring forth our salvation? What is her uncle even talking about?

Edelgard cannot stay cool for much longer, so she releases some of her anger in a hiss, "There will no salvation for you and your kind. Those responsible for such gruesome deeds in Duscur and Enbarr…"

Edelgard catches the faintest of scoffs at Thales lips, as he reels back his ugly head and drawls, speaking to her like a frustrated teacher.

"...all so that you may acquire the strength you need. All for a purpose…"

Yes, her strength, her double Crests that she is sure will prematurely end her life, so that _better people_ can take over once she's served her piece. Once she's transformed into the monster her Crests threaten to make her during every crisis.

Secretly, Thales is furious that she has not yet capitalized on any of that power. He wants Edelgard to kill Rhea _now_, not later. She has been in such close proximity to the woman so many times that doing so would have been _easy._

Edelgard has been trained to vanquish entire armies on her own, and she is sure that she is capable of it. Even Hubert of all people seems shocked when Edelgard mentions how her own personal strength is not sufficient enough.

She is supposed to be able to do this alone, she is supposed to do this alone…

… and with every passing transgression by Those Who Slither in the Dark, it becomes more and more likely that she will have to cut this path alone.

* * *

"Don't move, any of you! If you move, your lives will be forfeit," Metodey hisses, his face twisting in pleasure at the thought of slaughtering children. "Thank you ever so much for guiding us this far. The Imperial army will now take possession of everything in the Holy Tomb."

This is all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be Metodey. "_Where is General Randolph?!"_ Edelgard shrieked when Metodey's ugly face was the one that slinked out of the shadows. "_And Ladislava! I called for them, not you."_

Metodey grinned, licking his teeth and brushing past her. Even as Emperor, her orders can be overridden, and there is nothing she can do about it. If she calls off the operation now, she will never get into the Holy Tomb.

All the while, her students stare at her in disgust. "What's the Imperial army doing here?!" Dorothea cries out.

"Wait!" Ferdinand gestures at the army wildly. "Does he work for the Flame Emperor?"

Linhardt looks at Edelgard knowingly, his face scrunching up as if just recently dared to devour a particularly abhorrent rodent. "So the Flame Emperor is connected to the Empire. I never thought that possible."

Bernadetta seems to be the only one who does not quite yet understand. "Edelgard, did you know about this?"

Poor girl.

Edelgard bites her lip and bows her head, finding all the resolve she needs to have, and jerking her head back up, face cold and her eyes dark. This is the moment, the perpetuating nightmare that's tormented her for so many moons, and now it is real. Now, she must tell the truth.

"Yes, in fact, I gave the order. I am the Flame Emperor."

Her students say nothing. At the back of the crowd is the Professor, and instead of grief, she just expresses utter contempt. So it is too late now, to cut a path together.

Hubert cackles at the air. "I guess that's the end of _play-at-school_, Lady Edelgard… I mean Your Majesty."

Hubert did always detest the undercover aspect of their work.

Metodey, too stupid to understand any of the complexities at play here, barks orders at his troops. "Get to work, everyone! The Crest Stones belong to us now, and take those filthy bones too!"

Rhea, burning alongside Byleth, steps forward at long last. "Insolence!" she snaps. "You will atone for the sin of trampling on this holy resting place. Professor, destroy these villainous traitors who dare dishonor our creator!"

It makes Edelgard sick to acknowledge that hearing Rhea's clean, pristine demeanor crack apart in her manic rage gives Edelgard so much joy.

After all, Rhea is why Edelgard is doing any of this.

Caspar, still behind on everything, pats the side of his head. "Wait, what's the meaning of this, Edelgard?"

Petra shakes her head, brushing away tears. Possibly the first time Edelgard has ever seen the Brigid warrior cry. "You made use of us… why?!"

There it is again — the guilt. Facing her students like this… they are her family and she betrayed them, and for what?

She must win this war. If not to justify this horrible day.

Edelgard cannot bear to look at them, so she turns on Byleth. "I'm sorry, my teacher. I cut this path, and now I must follow it."

Byleth remains silent.

So Edelgard tries her Eagles now. "My friends… I ask that all of you stay back! It is not my intention to fight you."

Ferdinand and Petra are the first to go for their blades. Then Caspar raises his gauntlets, leaning into a fighting stance. Bernie meekly pulls an arrow from her sling, hesitantly nocking it onto the bowstring. Dorothea and Linhardt's hands glow with power, and finally, Byleth unsheathes the Sword of the Creator.

History books won't acknowledge this as the beginning of the war. They'll say it's when she later attacked Garreg Mach under the Pegasus Moon. But this is when it truly started, when people were divided and forced to choose sides hastily.

It leaves Edelgard with no other choice.

"By order of the Adrestian emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg, I command you to collect the Crest Stones. If anybody attempts to stop us… _kill them._"

* * *

But even though Edelgard loses the battle…

Even though Edelgard raises her blade to her classmates…

Even though Edelgard is accountable for all the horrible things that happened that year…

Byleth chooses her.

* * *

Garreg Mach burns.

The Immaculate One is careless. She breathes her fire all over, almost as if to say, _"If I can't have Garreg Mach, no one can."_

It's brutal. Edelgard is sure that some of her friends die. In the back of her mind, she knows that she saw the Professor get thwarted by an avalanche of burning wood, but she is sure that Byleth still breathes. No random disaster can be enough to thwart her teacher.

But Edelgard gets locked into a battle of her own. Her Eagles are drawn away from her by the forces of Gilbert, Catherine, and Seteth, esteemed figures who were supposed to teach her about good ideals. But now they look at her with such petty scorn. They have no sense of scale, these fools. They don't understand who they bend a knee to.

They will die for that.

But in this moment, Edelgard is cornered by two of her former friends, Claude and Dimitri. Dimitri marches towards her slowly, shoulders hunched. He raises his lance high to the left, commanding the remaining soldiers to leave them at once. When finally alone, he rears his head up and laughs at Edelgard.

"You're late, Edelgard," Dimtri sneers. "We are all tired of waiting. Now let's separate that sick head from your neck, shall we?"

Claude raises an eyebrow while preparing his aim. "Uh. Super weird, but I do second the notion."

Ha. Always the jokester, probably one of the most grounded at the Officer's Academy. If Dimitri weren't there, Edelgard might even lower her blade to reach her hand out for the boy. But she is sure that even if Claude were to consider such an offer before Dimitri, the King of Faerghus would whirl around and kill Claude without hesitation. Just for considering.

Edelgard readies her ax and leans back. "Go ahead, you fool. Try to kill me. See what it does to Fodlan."

Dimitri grits his teeth. "I don't recall giving you permission to speak."

"_Ha,_" Edelgard snaps. "How presumptuous of you to think that you have higher command over me. I am the Emperor of Adrestia after all."

"You're a monster," Dimitri grimaces. "I've no more respect for you than I do for the orchestrators of Duscur. Though now I suspect that you might be one and the same."

Edelgard winces at that. What is she supposed to do? Tell him he's wrong, and point back to Arundel a-and… her mother? Dimitri is too blinded by rage to see reason; all that would come from the truth is a knife that would slither into her chest from the dark. Though Arundel has yet to back her forces here, she is sure he is carefully watching.

Claude looks between the two warriors, and then suddenly pivots, aiming his arrow at Dimitri.

Dimitri raises an eyebrow, winding back his shoulders and allowing his lance head to fall into the dirt. "What are you doing, Claude?"

Edelgard begins to ask the boy the same thing, but the silver tip to an ax runs across her throat, and even so much as lowering her jaw to speak would draw blood.

"Hilda?!" Dimitri calls out in surprise. "What are you doing — kill Edelgard! Now!"

Edelgard frowns, stilling her form. It's almost amusing that Dimitri is failing to comprehend that Claude has Dimitri in the same position as Hilda does for Edelgard.

"If you kill Edelgard, Dimitri, we have a problem," Claude explains. "Seeing how much Adrestia loves its new war. And if Edelgard kills you, Dimitri, well — there's a reason young Kings like you aren't supposed to be out here on the battlefield. And if I walk away, you both kill each other and that's even worse."

Dimitri stews in rage, stepping towards Claude, who only raises his bow higher. "I wouldn't do that, Big D," Claude chuckles. "It's stupid to fight this out. From my understanding, Edelgard has some pretty reasonable demands. I think we should hear her out."

"Hear her — are you mad?!" Dimitri writhes in agony. "You want to listen to this inhuman monster?! She wants us dead, Claude, and if you can't see that, then I have no choice but to — "

— Edelgard can only guess that Dimitri was to say yet another rancid thing about severing her sick head from her shoulders, since The Immaculate One's roar drowns out all sound. Brick and wood fall everywhere, and Edelgard finds herself trapped under the shingles to what used to be the blacksmith's stall.

But Edelgard survives. When she emerges from the rubble, it is deathly quiet. It takes a while before she can find someone. One by one, her army slowly surfaces and she counts her blessings that all of her Eagles survive.

Except one.

They don't find Byleth's body.

Edelgard locks herself in her chambers for a week. Not even Hubert is able to find her audience.

* * *

"Still brooding over that mercenary scum?" a snide voice asks her late in the night.

Edelgard turns to find Arundel staring her down. She stands over Byleth's tombstone. She visits it nightly, but only when she is sure the others are asleep. It wouldn't do well for her Eagles to find her so broken by this…

"Don't call her that," Edelgard mumbles. "She was a good person."

"_Good?_" Arundel repeats, pacing towards her. "That's cute. I suppose you found the Professor to be so kind hearted from their actions towards you."

Edelgard stifles, trying desperately to restrain herself. "Not just to me. To everyone. Everyone at Garreg Mach adored them. They gave so much and took so little."

"Charming eulogy," Arundel smirks. "How about this? While you were busy fawning over the girl, I took it upon myself to plant some of my people among your ranks."

"Of course you did," Edelgard hisses.

Arundel ignores the transgression. "She was lying to you, Edelgard. I don't understand how you have missed this. She only joined you so that you may be easier to kill. She was a spy, plain and simple."

Edelgard narrows her eyes. It's horrible, but she has considered this possibility. But it is simply not true. Byleth was absolutely blinded by Edelgard's call to arms; how could she have centered herself enough to do something so cruel?

"My people reported to me that Byleth was friends with everyone at Garreg Mach, not just your students," Arundel tilts his head to the side, face expressionless. He never learned how to emulate an actual human being's feelings since his transformation. "She was working with Rhea so that she could destroy our operation from the inside out. You may think yourself clever, _Flame Emperor,_ but the ruse was obvious."

Edelgard tries not to cry. It's hard to stave off intense emotions in this man's presence. After everything he's done to her.

He eyes her so curiously, as if waiting to see what it is that will make her crack.

"Be thankful that Rhea killed her by accident, little girl," Arundel sneers. "Else you'd be dead yourself."

Edelgard sniffles loudly, and now she knows that she has lost. "I hate you." Childish to say, but words fail her now.

"Aw," Arundel shakes his head in amusement. "Edelgard, I will forget you said that. You know better. You know that everything I have ever done has been for your own good. Where would you be right now had it not been for me?"

Edelgard looks away. "I'd still have a family."

"They would take the throne, not you."

"That's fine. I wouldn't want to wage a war."

"Hah. But isn't this war for the sake of Fodlan? How selfish."

Edelgard bows her head. How shameful. If any of her subjects were to hear her say that… "I misspoke. I am sorry," she admits. "Is — is there a reason for your visitation?"

Arundel grins, folding his arms behind his back. "It's been reported that Rhea has taken refuge in Fhirdiad. It will be a long time before that becomes public knowledge… so your army will be leaving Garreg Back tomorrow to destroy those infidels."

Edelgard jerks her head upright. "Tomorrow?! That's hardly enough time to mount — "

"_Demonic Beasts don't need time to strategize_," Arundel's voice could cut through glass. "When you awake tomorrow, you will be over this silly notion that those things are not to be used, and then you will crush Fhirdiad. If you do not rise to the occasion, you know what I will do to you."

A fate worse than death, she is sure. As Arundel does.

Edelgard nods meekly. "Well… I shall depart then, I suppose. I need t-time to rest…"

He grins. Because of course he does.

"Good girl."

* * *

For one year, Edelgard wages war. People die. More than she can count, more than she can ever learn the names of.

Visions haunt her at night. Voices tell her how stupid and worthless she is, how she should just kill herself now to save Arundel the trouble. Anything to make his life harder. Squander the power he's invested so heavily in.

At the beginning of year two, Edelgard does not initiate. She ushers in a pseudo-time of peace, or rather a cold era to the war. Gone is her time on the battlefield, gone is her time in conference rooms. Now she rides in a caravan guided by her most trusted of knights into villages with lost soldiers, and pays her respects.

It is only through her Eagles' eyes and ears that this is even possible. Ferdinand, Bernadetta, Caspar, and the lot pour sleepless night after night into finding all the names from their respective territories. People are shocked but soon word travels around all of Fodlan that Edelgard is paying respects.

Some villages protest her entry; how dare she grieve for those she killed herself. It is her war after all.

Hubert doesn't like it, but Edelgard yields to these people. She needs to be held accountable.

In year three, Claude ventures to Enbarr to seek her audience. It's a secret meeting; the Alliance is so evenly split that even her granting Claude an audience could ruin the whole thing. He makes himself very clear; he _wants_ it split. Though he wants Edelgard's Fodlan as much as she does, he is not willing to go to war for it. His neutrality is one of the only things saving his people, but for whatever reason, he doesn't want her to hate him.

Strangely enough, she doesn't want him to hate her either.

There are skirmishes here and there, many no man lands bridging the countries and factions, but it is still a cold war. Occasionally, Arundel ventures to Garreg Mach to berate Edelgard for her insolence, but there is little he can do. The people are beginning to love Edelgard, and if she is to be killed and replaced with one as putrid as himself, then Adrestrian's cold war would become a civil one.

It wasn't her intention, but it works.

But Edelgard still visits Byleth's grave. Her heart still aches.

* * *

When Byleth returns to the Goddess Tower five years later, Edelgard instinctively draws her blade. Byleth notices, but pays it no mind. Perhaps she is used to Edelgard's lack of trust.

Everything moves quickly. Though Edelgard longs to spend more time with her teacher, she also feels reinvigorated. Hastily, she makes the decision to storm The Great Bridge of Myrrdin.

Ignatz is the first fellow student to die in the entirety of this war. Then Leonie. Then Lorenz. It is all very fast.

A moon later, they storm Deirdriu. Watching over the glistening sea, Edelgard feels sick. Attacking this city forces Claude's hand, it goes against what they promised each other. But she knows if she is to truly be an Emperor, she can't yield to niceties. He cannot stay neutral forever.

Turns out Claude was expecting this. Her army nearly perishes when a boat docks mid-conflict, and a legion of Almyran Wyvern Knights descends on them. But the Eagles prevail and remarkably, Byleth lets Claude live.

Edelgard is so proud of Byleth for that.

It earns her another tantrum from her uncle, and for whatever reason, it pleases her. The sight of him doesn't make her weep anymore, it makes her lean back and smile. She thinks, "_what a silly little man."_

* * *

"Let me go!" a dark mage screams, shoving Linhardt off of his back. Shuffling his blood-stained cloak back into place, he raises his staff and charges at the Demonic Beast that has already soundly thrashed him.

"Wait!" Edelgard screams, rushing at the mage.

Arundel requested the services of the Black Eagle Strike Force; some of his finest men, like the feared Myson, were conducting experiments in the Sealed Forest when an army of Demonic Beasts descended upon them. Their job is to rescue those mages in the name of Those Who Slither in the Dark.

Edelgard takes it very seriously, and finds it frustrating that no matter how much they heal these mages, they continue to charge into conflict. It is only with Lysithea, the newest member of the Black Eagle Strike Force (who apparently joined them upon Claude's request) that they save some of the mages. Lysithea's Warp spells send the ruthless mages far away, too far for them to run back and get themselves killed.

But even now, one of the mages is putting himself in jeopardy, and the only one who can save him is Edelgard. She reaches her hand out to grab the man by the shoulder.

Mere yards away, a Demonic Beast reels back its ugly head, its artificial Crest Stone glowing with power. It is about to annihilate this man, unless someone stops him.

Her fingers run along the edges of his cloak, and she finds her grip fast. But all too soon, he slips away. It takes Edelgard far too long to figure out why she let go; it is because she has never once in her life felt the touch of Hubert, and now he is holding her to the ground.

The Demonic Beast blasts the mage out of existence, and soon after dies at the hands of Caspar and Ferdinand.

Edelgard cries; she can't help it. She falls to her knees, limbs shaking their way out of stability. She weeps and snot bubbles at her nose, and she hardly knows why.

It is later, when they take a carriage ride home that she begins to understand. "I failed my Uncle, Hubert," Edelgard sniffs. "He asked me to protect his men, and I failed him."

Hubert merely smiles. It confuses her so much.

"With all due respect, Lady Edelgard," Hubert bows. "This is ideal. When we report back to that disgusting man tonight, he shall think us foolish and inept for our failure to help him. He will underestimate us, and it will make it that much easier for us to destroy him forever after we take Fodlan."

Edelgard blinks; Hubert has been thinking about this for a long time.

And he is right.

Edelgard bows her head. "I need help, Hubert."

Hubert arcs an eyebrow. "Is something the matter, Your Majesty?"

Edelgard blinks back more tears. "It's… after everything that man has done to me, I still — I still grovel at his feet. I should feel empowered right now, or relieved, or something. But — I just feel so stupid…"

Hubert frowns, but it isn't like he didn't already know this about Edelgard. "Arundel will never hurt you again, Your Majesty. I have made sure of that." He hesitates. "_We_ have made sure of that. Only the Professor truly understands your uncle's deception… but there is no one in this Strike Force who does not understand your pain."

Edelgard isn't sure what to say, so she just brushes away the meager tears and smiles at her closest friend.

Hubert offers a rare smile, and gets to his feet. "Permit me a moment, Your Majesty. It is abhorrent for me to admit this, but I believe Ferdinand could assist us right now."

Edelgard chuckles, "Is that so?"

Hubert, not seeing this as a joking matter, nods in the affirmative. "The buffoon always carries an assortment of tea leaves on his person, and I believe I can get him to make you some of your favorite."

It takes Ferdinand twenty minutes to prepare the Bergamot tea. It should have taken five, but the boy spends fifteen minutes boasting about how Hubert has finally failed to assist Her Majesty, and now it is his time to prove how superior he is.

At least he isn't trying to prove his superiority to Edelgard anymore.

* * *

Edelgard watches over the Tailtean Plains. For once, her soldiers march in silence. It is obvious that this is the end of everything.

It is not lost on Edelgard that a millennia ago, the Goddess, Seiros, matched blades with Nemesis. Is this battle as important as that? Perhaps. It all weighs so heavily on her shoulders.

"I brought something for you," a low voice hisses from the shadows, and a chill runs up her spine. Arundel never comes to her in ceremony, always when he pleases. She doesn't turn to face him either way.

"A new weapon, made of dragon bone like yours," Arundel says, swiping whatever he is holding at the air. "It doesn't require a Crest to be wielded; perhaps you could give it to that snivelling retainer of yours."

Edelgard rolls her eyes; she supposes she should humor him.

In Arudenl's hand is a lance. Dark spikes of black magic orbit around the shaft in double helix patterns. It takes Edelgard a few seconds to process its splendor. "That would do well against cavalry…" Edelgard murmurs out loud. "It _would_ be effective."

"Yes?" Arundel raises an eyebrow, extending the spear closer to Edelgard, but she fails to take it. "Edelgard, what is this insolence?"

"Insolence?" Edelgard pretends to be distracted. "Oh! I have decided that I will not be accepting any more aid from you."

Arundel feigns a disinterested look, "And why is that?"

Edelgard pivots on her heels, walking closer to the edge of the cliff. "I've heard rumors of Demonic Beasts hunting down prey in Almyra."

"You should have killed Von Riegan when you had the chance!" Arundel snaps.

"You should fight your own battles," Edelgard snaps back.

A heavy silence. "Edelgard, do you honestly believe that I enjoy this?"

She knows it is another play of his, but she cannot help but listen.

Arundel eyes her very seriously. "I envy you; you get to fight the war I thirst for. Tomorrow, you will be waging something that everyone will remember. You get a legacy, Edelgard."

It makes her want to scream. She wants to tell him that she despises this war, that executing classmate after classmate makes her want to vomit. She wants to tell him that she hates herself for every sin she has committed in his name, and that he has doomed her to a life of violence.

She wants to say, _I'm not an Emperor. I'm a soldier._

But she doesn't; he doesn't deserve it. She restrains herself, looking away briefly to compose herself. When she returns, she notes the silver tips at the edge of his beard which is curiously ragged. "Are you unwell, Uncle?"

"Hm?" Arundel strokes the same beard. "Yes. Assassination attempt this week. Bit of poison in my system. It's funny." He, too, breaks eye contact, hissing at the bushes. "The assassin seemed to hail from House Vestra. But that would be preposterous, wouldn't it?"

Edelgard bites her lip; she should have known Hubert would go against his orders to protect her. Now the ruse is over, though it has been for a long time.

"You would have to be highly ungrateful to make such an order," Arundel drawls. "Anyways, I must depart. So take. The. Lance."

Edelgard eyes the thing with disgust. "No."

"Tsch, _no_, cute," Arundel tosses it at her chest and she catches it. "Don't make it about me, Edelgard. This spear could save someone's life. I doubt they would care about the _ethics_ of our relationship. Goodbye."

* * *

The battle is horrible.

Rain pours down, slowing down her troops. Anxiety stews as the walk to the center of the field doubles in time, as more and more of their troops appear in the horizon. All grim faces, no one wants to be here.

Even Rhea herself makes an appearance; she is toppled fast though. That is not the last they will face her forces, which is unfortunate because Edelgard really wished for this to be the end of it.

As Edelgard's life seems to go, she has to suffer the displeasure of facing down Dimitri again. He attacks like a monster, never relenting. His body has nearly doubled in girth, his once round face haggard and gaunt. He has suffered too.

Eventually, she grows tired of it all. She hits, he blocks, sinks into a hit, and she parries. They are equally matched, and stay locked in combat while everyone dies around them. So she unleashes the power of her false relic. Aymr burns through the rain and knocks Dimitri's own relic high into the air. But he parries the blow as if she didn't.

He is relentless. She has heard whispers of him over the past five years; the Boar King, his head knight, Felix, so aptly named him.

When Dimitri swings his lance, it cleaves through the air and sends waves of power in her direction. He is not only faster than her, not only stronger, but more resilient. She is surprised he has been dormant for so long.

But she knows that this is her fight and her fight alone. She did this to him, so she must take it all on. If she dies fighting him, then so be it. Maybe it is even appropriate.

But when her ax clashes with his lance again, something extraordinary happens; the Professor descends from above like a demon, feet planting themselves firmly on both of their weapons. Though they burn through her boots, she looks to the two of them stoically as ever. She unsheathes the Sword of the Creator and swings at Dimitri's face.

When he dodges it, the sword extends like a whip and lashes out, striking him anyways. He howls in pain, clutching his eye where blood seeps through his fingers. Byleth is launched into the air, but lands besides Edelgard nimbly.

Edelgard grabs Byleth by the shoulder. "No, I do this," she declares.

Byleth shakes her head, almost as if disappointed in the girl. "No. You don't fight alone anymore."

There is no arguing with it, so they fight again. This time, Dimitri hits even harder. It is tremendous Edelgard was able to hold him at bay for so long. It is now that she realizes how close to death she was, and how foolish and selfish that was.

In a brief lapse of combat, Byleth surges forward and raises their sword. It flies high in the air, knocking Dimitri's lance high. But he does not parry. With the swing of her arm comes a torrent of wind that repels him back, preventing him from counteracting. It is a technique only masters can use, and it has now given Edelgard the window she needs.

She lunges at Dimitri, swinging Aymr directly at his chest.

It slices clean through and he falls onto one knee, using the spear to steady himself until she kicks it away. He looks up at her with more animosity that she can possibly imagine one bearing. Sharp teeth clash together as he barks, "Why must you conquer and kill, El!?"

It catches Edelgard off-guard; he charges again, this time with his bare hands. But it is not hard to throw him back off her.

"Why do you fight back?!" Edelgard snaps. "Look around you, Dimitri, your loyal subjects are gone. Sylvain, Ingrid, Mercedes, Felix, Dedue, they're all dead."

"You killed them," he grunts back.

"I know," she grimaces. "But it's by your orders. You didn't have to fight back; you knew you would lose."

He doesn't say anything because he knows she's right; he's been outnumbered for a long time now.

"We let Claude live, Dimitri," Edelgard says, and this seems to surprise him. "I'm offering you the same thing. Run away. Live. Escape this horrible world."

Dimitri shakes his head. "I've already started seeing Felix's ghost; I would prefer to haunt you then be surrounded by the rest of them."

Dimitri lunges again, and this time Edelgard swiftly cuts him in the back and he falls onto his hands. He writhes, blood seeping through his fur cape, but this is it. All over the field, Edelgard sees weapons drop in her peripherals. Even the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.

Edelgard steps closer, and raises the ax to his nose, face falling below her shoulders. "Dimitri. I am going to ask you one last time. Please…" She feels herself crying. "...don't make me kill another one of you."

"You've known this, El," Dimitri bows his head, dragging himself closer to the blade, throwing his jaw over Aymr. "Do it."

Edelgard raises the ax high. It's so… ugly. Like all of the Relics. How many times has she won only because of this blasted thing? They've heard the stories about her. The Raging Storm, they call her. She's burnt down entire supply lines, cut down hundreds, possibly thousands of men with it. She can't escape.

…

She severs Dimitri's head from his body, and feels nothing. As the skull rolls off to the side, Edelgard stares off into the distance. It takes the Professor nudging her on the shoulder to remember that she needs to be aware.

She almost leaves the ax behind, but she knows she will need it to destroy Rhea.

* * *

Fhirdiad is warped beyond recognition when Catherine, the head of the Knights of Seiros, burns the city. While Edelgard doesn't wish to storm the palace like the conqueror she fears becoming, the fire leaves her no choice.

It amazes Edelgard that no matter how murky the Immaculate One becomes, her followers still stay by her side. Among the army, Edelgard recognizes many faces. Most of them are the usual suspects. Like Gilbert, the fanatical knight, one of the few to actively insult the Professor during their tenure. Catherine, of course, is there, the glow of her sword matching the embers at her feet.

Then there are the faces Edelgard does not wish to see.

Gilbert's daughter, Annette, always hardworking and eager to please, wields a relic that burns even brighter than her own.

Ashe, the adopted son of Lonato, waits for them with a taut bowstring.

Both of them have reason to abandon the Church. Both of them have lost their families due to powerful people like Rhea, and Edelgard wishes not to kill them.

But she cannot. Because Rhea is uncouth and wild, burning down her own city to match her madness. And Edelgard herself is likely mad, thinking that she stands a chance here. These powerful personalities have shaped history, and cut so many out of the picture. How many more are out there that could have been saved had egomaniacs not waged this war?

When this is over, and Edelgard can finally serve as Emperor, she must not succumb to the same faults. She cannot let anyone else slip through the cracks.

…

But the face that haunts Edelgard the most is Cyril. What was once a scrappy boy shorter than even her now stands a powerful warrior. His wyvern is perched besides the Immaculate One, the wings flapping in unison with the larger beast. Ever the right hand man, sort of like how she is with Arundel.

She wants to save Cyril. When the tides of war change, and many of the golems collapse into rubble, Rhea sends out her people. Catherine, Gilbert, Annette, Ashe, and Cyril all swarm Edelgard's forces at once.

They're decimated quickly. Petra matches blades with Catherine, and quickly overcomes the famous warrior who honestly… seems to have lost faith in her esteemed leader. Hubert obliterates Annette and Ashe without sparing a second glance, and though it takes some time, Caspar pounds Gilbert's armor into a dented piece of scrap.

Edelgard warns Cyril, even as his wyvern lifts into the air. _Don't come,_ she urges. _You don't have to serve her. It won't matter soon enough._

Still, Cyril flies right to her, and Edelgard has no choice but to raise her ax and cleave the head right off his steed. The wyvern rolls on its side, and Cyril is killed even faster.

Soon after that, the Immaculate One is struck down. Immediately, the Professor passes out and Edelgard fears the worst. She knows that Byleth understood what was at stake, but nothing could have prepared her for that lack of a heartbeat.

But Byleth breathes again, her former appearance returning to her with a shimmer of light.

Before the troops can even properly celebrate, Lord Arundel slips into the scene, his mages gathering around Rhea's corpse.

"Stop!" Edelgard cries out, face still stained with tears. "Do not touch her!"

Arundel raises a thin eyebrow to her, coughing into his hand, before advancing on her. His mages continue to lift the body — she assumes it is to mold the skeletal remains into new relics.

"You have a better idea of what to do with her?" Arundel sneers.

"No," Edelgard admits, looking out at the burning skyline. "But today is a tragedy. I will not allow vultures like you to pick away at what is left."

"_A tragedy_?" Arundel seems amused. "Do you not understand why you waged this war, you silly little girl? Rhea was a false goddess, you have given power back to the people."

Hubert steps forward, but Edelgard raises her arm to stop him. This is the moment. The true madness needs to end now.

Edelgard's whole self quakes when she announces the words, "Get. Out."

Arundel snickers to himself. "You're not serious."

Edelgard doesn't flinch.

"Ah," Arundel sighs. "Pity. I assume you know what that means then."

She nods.

He smiles. Possibly to offset his rage, or possibly because he's proud of his niece becoming as treacherous as him.

"Edelgard," Caspar murmurs from behind. "What's going on?"

Edelgard closes her eyes. To say his true purpose could easily get them all killed. Perhaps Arundel will reveal his true face to the Black Eagle Strike Force before wiping them out.

"He's nothing," Edelgard shrugs. "Just a silly, little man."

Arundel bites his lip this time. Now he sees no reason to hide his rage. "Von Bergiliez," he snips. "I am the man who has permitted you to win this war."

Caspar raises an eyebrow, and scratches his head. "Huh. Yeah, Edelgard, you're right, this guy is a silly, little man. I didn't see you uppercut a dragon, get outta here."

One by one, her Eagles brandish their weapons, as ready to fight as they were moments ago.

Hubert flashes his cape, and sends a withering gaze right into Arundel's soul. Like before, he is likely overjoyed to no longer _play school_. "If I were you, Arundel, I would take leave. No need to embarrass yourself, further."

Face contorted in rage, Arundel raises a pale hand and snaps his bony fingers. The mages shift positions, and one by one, warp away into thin air. Standing alone, Arundel tilts his head at Edelgard curiously, before smiling. He strokes his mustache, and vanishes.

It is possible that by now it is obvious that Lord Arundel was no silly, old man. But for whatever reasons, her Eagles trust Edelgard.

She must never lie to them again.

* * *

It's been several moons since the Immaculate One was slain at Fhirdiad.

The days become so busy, so occupied by administrative work, that Edelgard almost forgets she was in a war. Turns out unifying three dramatically different countries into one empire is difficult. Who knew?

Slowly, she is able to phase out the bad nobles, but her meritocracy is not as straightforward as she'd hope. Desperate to fill jobs, she appoints her Eagles into various cabinet heads. Many of the cabinets are new, like Ferdinand who leads the Department of Public Education. The only way to uplift the commoners is to give them a chance to blossom, but establishing such a thing from the ground up is not easy.

Nauseating.

Eventually, Edelgard decides her meritocracy was a poor idea, and at Ferdinand's request, establishes a public election in one of the territories. It's a start, and after several moons pass, the commoners elect another commoner into power. Like Ferdinand, the man opposes Edelgard at almost every point.

It is actually kind of nice. She likes it when they disagree with her. Too many of father's old stalwarts are yes men to the grossest extent, and these elections allow her to quickly phase them out. Apparently, this system already exists in some countries yet untraversed by her. They call it a democracy.

The day eventually comes when Edelgard has nothing on her schedule, so she ventures back out to the Tailtean Plains. She goes alone. Before, she would have needed the support of another to do this, but she needs to advance beyond that now.

Linhardt and Hanneman have had possession of Aymr since Rhea's fall, trying to drain the horrid thing of its power so that it may be displaced into something more meaningful. Now, Aymr is just an impractical piece of equipment to lug around. It is very pleasing to her.

It takes some time, but eventually Edelgard finds the spot where she felled Dimitri. She uses her heel to peel back some of the grass, exposing still wet soil. She shoves the ax deep down into the ground, muddying her imperial gown.

She says a prayer. Edelgard herself isn't haunted by ghosts, like Dimitri. Her trauma comes in different ways than his; she wishes she had time to talk about it with him. But she hopes that saying these precious things out loud may appease his spirit somehow. He deserved better after all.

"How sentimental," a familiar voice drawls from meters away.

"Uncle," Edelgard gets to her feet and turns to him. His face is malformed, a fusion between his disguise and his Thales form. Pupils faded out, hair frayed and wild, skin chapped, he doesn't appear to have recovered from his illness. "It's been too long. I almost thought that you died."

Pieces begin to click together. Edelgard has been surprised as of late at how little report Those Who Slither in the Dark are, now she knows why.

"I almost did," Arundel says slowly. "Or rather, I _am_. It is very upsetting."

"I can imagine," Edelgard grins. "Are you here to kill me, Uncle?"

He frowns. "I suppose."

"Your plan is to kill me and take the throne? That is a poor man's idea," Edelgard crosses her arms, "The people love me, you know."

He grimaces at that. Likely because it's impossible for him to fathom. Miasma blossoms from his withering hands, and clouds around her. Phantom pains from her scars flare up at the familiar touch from his magic.

"It'll be easy for me to secure my men around Fodlan," Arundel says. "I may not have long, but I'll get it done."

"Hmph," Edelgard snorts, ignoring the Death spell nearing her.

"You laugh?" he arcs an eyebrow.

"Your desperation to me is humorous," Edelgard chimes. "How many assassination attempts have been made so far?"

"...just the one."

"You will hardly survive your coronation then," Edelgard laughs. "My first week alone, I saw twenty two attempts. Still I stand."

"For now," Arundel hisses.

Edelgard shakes her head gently. "Forever. Killing me only exacerbates your problem, Uncle."

Finally, Arundel retracts his magic back to his palm, and Edelgard does feel a lurch of relief. He looks to Aymr. "At least give me back the ax."

"You want it? Take it," Edelgard shrugs. "Doesn't matter to me. We've already removed its powers."

"Impossible," he sneers.

"We thought it was," Edelgard admits. "But Hanneman's research has developed quickly. He's already found a way to remove Lysithea's twin Crests. They're already devising a way to remove mine as well."

Arundel's jaw opens, but he says nothing. Absolutely speechless. Slowly, his mouth closes and he looks away, face burning with what little color his pale complexion allows. "You will regret this…"

"You can say that, but I'd doubt it," Edelgard wedges her arm into her sides. "Now get out of my sight. Your time is up."

He stares at her a while longer, and then summons another plume of miasma that clouds over him, fading him away into nothingness. Probably warping him to Shambala, where he will eventually die.

…

Edelgard doesn't hear from Arundel again, so it is highly likely that he passes without a trace,

Edelgard cries that day, and she cries the next. It gets easier over time. But eventually, she stops asking if people are truly content with having walked this path with her. She stops doing many of the things that were destroying her.

She lives, and she is happy.

She only wishes Arundel lived longer to have taken her bliss to his deathbed. But that is petty, and eventually, she grows out of that too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAmLordMeatwad) for tweets about my cats and fanfic, and [follow me on Insta](https://www.instagram.com/katrinajagelski/) for similar stuff. Occasionally I do live reads for my original fiction and fanfic.


End file.
